robaste mi corazòn
by kraisler23
Summary: Juubie trabaja en tienda de antigüedades y curiosidades cuando de pronto entra una persona y roba artículos de su tienda sin ninguna pena y frente a sus narices. ¿Robará solo artículos o se llevará algo más preciado? mundo alterno Juubei/Kazuki


**Hola que tal! saludos a todos , es bueno estar de vuelta con una historia nueva , pese a mi bracito accidentado , aun puedo escribir XD . **

**Disclaimer**: GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores Rando Ayamine y Yuya Aoki , la idea principal de este fic fue tomando de una novela corta del escritor guatemalteco Rodrigo Rey Rosa .

**Nota:** Juubei /Kazuki yaoi, mundo alterno . Kazuki girl versión .

Lo que está en _cursiva _corresponde a pensamientos . Habrá cambio de POV . De tercera persona a primera persona siendo el narrador Juubei .

**Resumen :** Juubie trabaja en tienda de antigüedades y curiosidades en una transitada calle de Shinjuku cuando de pronto entra una persona y roba artículos de su tienda sin ninguna pena y frente a sus narices. ¿Robará solo artículos o se llevará algo más preciado?

Ahora sin más preámbulos al fic

**Robaste mi corazón**

Otro día de trabajo , no habían muchos clientes , y Juubei Kakei estaba aburrido repasando unas cuentas del libro de contabilidad de la tienda .

Era un pequeño y humilde negocio , de venta de antigüedades, postales, perfumes ,adornos calendarios , velas aromáticas y libros .

En eso estaba cuando le vio enterar al local , llevaba puesta una blusa beige de hombros estraple era floja , muy holgada prefecta para la época calurosa , jeans oscuros de mezclilla y el cabello arreglado en una larga coleta de caballo, el pelo era largo , sumamente largo hasta las rodillas de color chocolate , brillante y sedoso y al tacto seguramente sería como tocar la seda de una fina tela . Unos zapatos tipo zapatillas bajos y un morral a un lado . Era "preciosa" el corazón de Juubei latió violentamente y sintió un suave mariposeo en la boca de su estomago, se quedó viéndola , _**ella **_se dirigió a uno de los anaqueles donde estaba los libros y ojeaba algunos , Juubei la observaba de reojo mientras fingía gran concentración en su libro de contabilidad .

De pronto vio algo que le llamó aun más la atención , se estaba guardado un pequeño libro de poemas en el pantalón y otro de cuentos de _Borges _lo deslizó en su morral .

_-ladrona_ .. –sonrió para sus adentros , pero no dijo ni hizo nada , estaba seguro que cuando pasara por la puerta del negocio el dispositivo de seguridad daría la alarma , entonces allí la atraparía

-¿buscaba algo en especial? -le preguntó fingiendo que no se había percatado del hurto

-ahh.. no solo estaba viendo estaba buscando un obsequio

-a bueno .. si necesita algo solo hágamelo saber –le dijo con una sonrisa algo coqueta

-si gracias .-le devolvió la sonrisa - pero creo que buscaré en otro lado .. no encontré el regalo adecuado

-bueno , está bien suerte entonces –Juubei estaba seguro que ahorita que pasara por la puerta el dispositivo haría un gran ruido , ya se la imaginaba poniéndose nerviosa ruborizándose azareada de ser descubierta

Pero para su sorpresa el dispositivo no sonó , la ladrona había burlado la seguridad de la tienda y se había salido con la suya , se quedó boquiabierto..

"_¿pero como lo había logrado?" _

A pesar que sabía que se estaba yendo con dos libros robados , no hizo nada no le contó al dueño ni a sus compañeros de trabajo , la dejó irse con su botín , solo anotó el nombre los títulos que había hurtado y guardo el papelito en el bolsillo de su pantalón .

Por alguna razón estaba seguro que la volvería a ver ..

"_regresará.. estoy seguro" _

Juubei's POV

Y si , así fue regresó mas o menos a los 15 días desde el hurto del otro día , esta vez llevaba una blusa negra de manga larga , pero siempre estraple , tenía unos hombros hermosos , níveos , tan blancos que parecían de alabastro , esta vez traía el cabello recogido en una tranza gruesa , llevaba pantalones cortos color celeste de mezclilla , había mucho calor . Como ocurre cuando vemos de improviso alguien que nos gusta mucho , el corazón se puso a latirme con fuerza y regresó el mariposeo en el estomago .

-hola-me atreví a saludarla , me devolvió el saludo con un tímido "hola" y una sonrisa breve , se dirigió de nuevo al anaquel de libros , yo estaba trabajando en la computadora .. pero podía verla perfectamente por encima de la pantalla de la computadora que estaba en la caja .

No le quité los ojos de encima era perfecta era hermosa , delgada alta y con un lindo cuerpo y largo cabello y un rostro angelical , unos ojos caobas grandes y expresivos que me gustaban mucho .

De nuevo estaba ojeando libros en el estante de textos literarios , entonces la vi de nuevo en acción , esta vez fue la _Divina comedia_ , pero no se detuvo allí, metió 3 volúmenes de la _Mil y una noches _en su morral y un librillo de cuentos cortos de _Cortázar_ de bajo de la blusa, bajo las axilas .

Llegó hasta la caja y compró tres postales y dos separadores con dibujos de _Van Gogh ._

-solo eso?-le pregunté sonriéndole medio lado

-si , solo por el momento

-segura?-le pregunté un poco acusador

-si

-bueno

-gracias

-de acuerdo espero que vuelva

-feliz día

Pasó de nuevo por el arco de la puerta y de nuevo el dispositivo de alarma no sonó , no me explicaba como lo hacía , sin embargo de nuevo la dejé ir , agregué los nuevos títulos robados a la lista y dejé escapar un suspiro , tenía la esperanza , tal vez la certeza que nos veríamos mas seguido y que a la siguiente no se me escaparía .

Cundo la vi entrar esa tercera vez ( por lo menos dos meses habían trascurrido desde la ultima vez) estaba completamente decidido a no dejarla ir , pero para mi mala suerte esta vez habían otras tres personas en la tienda lastima no había sucedido como la otra vez que solo estaba ella y me hubiera dado más posibilidades , pero guardé esperanzas tal vez los otros clientes se iban pronto además ya estaba próxima la hora de cerrar , era la vez que más tarde había venido .

Al parecer el destino nos quería juntos por que los otros clientes se fueron pronto , una mujer gordita y algo grande solo entró a comprar algunas velas de clores y se fue , un hombre de traje y corbata compró un par textos legales y códigos y el último un hombre barbudo de aspecto medio árabe solo entró a preguntar si vendíamos cigarrillos y luego se marchó , lo que nos dejaba de nuevo a solas .

Cuando creí conveniente y el momento preciso me acerqué a ella con cuidado , llevaba puesto un suéter rojo de lana muy lindo y largo , y una licra negra ajustada que delineaba a la perfección sus piernas , tenía el cabello suelto ( oh, maravilla) .

-¿Donde se los guardó esta vez?-le dije apareciendo tras de ella dándole un tremendo susto pues dio todo un saltito

-¿Qué cosa?-me preguntó abriendo los ojos muy grandes

-¿que donde se guardo los libros?-le repliqué acorralándola contra la estantería , los colores se le subieron al rostro se veía adorable

-¿disculpa?-parecía molesta

-se que eres una ladrona por que el otro día te vi llevarte varios libros .. no creas que no me di cuenta , agradece que no le dije al dueño o que te hice un escándalo –le dije , ahora palideció , y se hizo hacia a tras asustada

-déjame ir o pido ayuda-dijo sacando su celular

-mira aquí hay cámaras de vigilancia .. te podes meter en un buen lio mejor devuelves los que te guardaste y no digo nada de los otros

Se sacó un texto de _Pablo Neruda_ del morral y me lo dio con la cabeza baja

-¿Cómo se que no llevas otros libros escondidos?-le dije

-regístrame si quieres –me dijo muy seria

-claro , lo haré

Cerré la reja del local , cuando hubo silencio le pedí que levantara los brazos , obedeció , estábamos de frente uno del otro . Me sentí muy nervioso y hasta mareado, podía oler su perfume una mezcla de jazmines con té verde , pasé mis manos con suavidad y delicadeza por su costados , todo un inspector profesional , tragué saliva y sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta y luego en las sienes , el rostro de ella estaba rojo , de un rojo carmín

-ya vez.. no llevo más nada –me dijo clavándome la mirada

-aun no termino le dije .. –me le quedé viéndole detenidamente me perdí en sus ojos grandes y castaños traté en vano de estar serio y tranquilo

-¿porque si viste que me llevaba los libros la otra vez no me dijiste nada ?-me preguntó curiosa mientras yo seguía inspeccionando a ver si daba con el resto del botín aunque de verdad parecía que ya no llevaba mas nada .

-hmm .. por que me gustas –le dije con sinceridad .. – sentí que toda la sangre del cuerpo se me juntaba en la cara , ella abrió mas los ojos y se ruborizó profundamente bajó la mirada al suelo y volvió a verme sonrió de medio lado

Me puse detrás de ella , y le pasé la manos por el cuello , por la espalda , entre abrió dócilmente las piernas le toque las nalgas y finalmente pasé mis manos por la entrepierna dejó salir un gemido suave , me sobresalté , el rostro de ella parecía un tomate .

No dijimos nada solo silencio .

-lo siento .. no todo es lo que parece , ahora debes estar decepcionado –me dijo con la mirada triste gacha y las mejillas ruborizadas

-por que debería estar decepcionado? Una persona más atractiva y bella que tu es difícil de imaginar

Su expresión cambió ante mis palabras, sonrió feliz .

Me acerque a _**él**_(porque mientras le acariciaba había comprobado que no era una chica) tomé su bello rostro sonrosado entre mis manos y le besé la boca , suavemente un beso dulce y delicado .

-también me gustas –me dijo sonriente ,al separarnos del beso, me sentí afortunado infinitamente afortunado

-prometes que no volverás a robar? Si te gusta tanto la lectura podría obsequiarte algunos libros-le dije con dulzura

-hmm no puedo prometer nada ..- me dijo entre risas

-mas que libros .. te robas otra cosa … mi corazón –le susurré al oído .. y nos volvimos a besar .

**Fin **

**Jajajaja bueno eso ha sido todo .. espero les haya gustado y pues como lo decía al inicio del fic la idea no es del toda mía sino de el escritor Rodrigo Rey Rosa yo solo trasforme un poco la historia jejejeje . Gracias por la lectura espero sus criticas como siempre . **

**Bye! **


End file.
